warriorclanfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Rogues/Roleplay
Here you can roleplay as a rogue cat. Be sure to sign you post with the four ~'s! In The Alleys of Twoleg Place.... Shadow was asleep next to Gold.Skaarsgurd (talk) 01:27, October 20, 2012 (UTC) Mink couldn't sleep. She padded out of her den. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/4/43/Kimchi.png[[User:Icewish|Kim]][[User talk:Icewish|chi]] ♡ ✩ ♡ 01:30, October 20, 2012 (UTC) Shadow woke up and saw Mink.Skaarsgurd (talk) 01:34, October 20, 2012 (UTC) She sat down outside of her den. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/4/43/Kimchi.png[[User:Icewish|Kim]][[User talk:Icewish|chi]] ♡ ✩ ♡ 01:40, October 20, 2012 (UTC) Shadow padded over to Mink and sat with her "you cant sleep?"he asked.Skaarsgurd (talk) 11:56, October 20, 2012 (UTC) She nodded. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/4/43/Kimchi.png[[User:Icewish|Kim]][[User talk:Icewish|chi]] ♡ ✩ ♡ 13:34, October 20, 2012 (UTC) "Can i stay here with you?"shadow asked Skaarsgurd (talk) 13:17, October 22, 2012 (UTC) She nodded again. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/4/43/Kimchi.png[[User:Icewish|Kim]][[User talk:Icewish|chi]] ♡ ✩ ♡ 22:24, October 22, 2012 (UTC) Flood slept closed to Gold.Silverstar 22:48, October 22, 2012 (UTC) Amberflame ran into the alley. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/4/43/Kimchi.png[[User:Icewish|Kim]][[User talk:Icewish|chi]] ♡ ✩ ♡ 23:10, October 22, 2012 (UTC) Fang narrowed his eyes at Amberflame. "You smell like a clan cat..." he growled.Silverstar 23:12, October 22, 2012 (UTC) It was morning by now. --- Amberflame didn't awnser Fang. Paris saw Amberflame. "Amberflame?" he said. She ran up to him and licked him on the head. "Why did you leave?" she hissed. "I'm sorry," he said. "I had to go back to twoleg place." http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/4/43/Kimchi.png[[User:Icewish|Kim]][[User talk:Icewish|chi]] ♡ ✩ ♡ 23:15, October 22, 2012 (UTC) Fang looked blank.Silverstar 23:18, October 22, 2012 (UTC) She narrowed her eyes, but then her gaze softened after a while. "Paris I-" she started. "I love you," he ended. Nike started choking on a mouse that she was eating when she heard them talking. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/4/43/Kimchi.png[[User:Icewish|Kim]][[User talk:Icewish|chi]] ♡ ✩ ♡ 23:20, October 22, 2012 (UTC) Fang coughed up a hair ball in suprise. (XD). "Y-your a clan cat! Oh wait....heh.....I have a clan mate too..." he meowed.Silverstar 23:22, October 22, 2012 (UTC) "I don't care that you are a rogue!" she cried. She dug her nose deep in his fur. "I-I love you so much." "I love you too," said Paris. Icy was trying to get the peice of mice out of Nike's throat. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/4/43/Kimchi.png[[User:Icewish|Kim]][[User talk:Icewish|chi]] ♡ ✩ ♡ 23:25, October 22, 2012 (UTC) Shadow wrapped his tail around Mink, Gold was still asleep next to Flood.Skaarsgurd (talk) 13:16, October 23, 2012 (UTC) "What is going on here?"Lightningstripe asked Honey clattered over some garabge cans, trying to catch a mouse.----Flood smiled, and purred in her sleep. Hydra appeared, her lime green eyes glowing with happiness.Silverstar 22:27, October 23, 2012 (UTC) "Nike is choking!" hissed Icy. "Help!" http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/4/43/Kimchi.png[[User:Icewish|Kim]][[User talk:Icewish|chi]] ♡ ✩ ♡ 22:30, October 23, 2012 (UTC) Hydra quickly stuck her soft paw down Nike's throat.Silverstar 22:30, October 23, 2012 (UTC) Nike coughed up the piece of food. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/4/43/Kimchi.png[[User:Icewish|Kim]][[User talk:Icewish|chi]] ♡ ✩ ♡ 22:34, October 23, 2012 (UTC) Hydra sighed. "There," she murmured.Silverstar 22:35, October 23, 2012 (UTC) Nike fainted. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/4/43/Kimchi.png[[User:Icewish|Kim]][[User talk:Icewish|chi]] ♡ ✩ ♡ 22:38, October 23, 2012 (UTC) Hydra frowned. She put some wet moss on the she-cat;s head.Silverstar 22:39, October 23, 2012 (UTC) Amberflame didn't leave Paris' side for the rest of the day. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/4/43/Kimchi.png[[User:Icewish|Kim]][[User talk:Icewish|chi]] ♡ ✩ ♡ 22:40, October 23, 2012 (UTC) Shade poped out of no where again.Skaarsgurd (talk) 13:18, October 24, 2012 (UTC) Poppy looked around. "Wha'z going on?" she asked. ---- A cream she-cat with white tabby stripes padded into the alley. She looked about six moons old. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 19:32, October 24, 2012 (UTC) Honey groaned, crawling out of the trash can.Silverstar 20:54, October 24, 2012 (UTC) Orpheus padded out to hunt. He came back with several rats. Icewish 22:24, October 24, 2012 (UTC) Cloud and Wasp padded forwards, their bodies pressed close to the ground. ---- Puffball snored and woke up. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 22:41, October 24, 2012 (UTC) He gave a rat to each of the members of the group. Icewish 22:49, October 24, 2012 (UTC) Honey shook trash from her head.Silverstar 01:10, October 25, 2012 (UTC) "Um, hi," said Orpheus to Honey. Icewish 01:11, October 25, 2012 (UTC) Honey blinked. "Uh, hai." she mewed. Feather snorted.Silverstar 01:12, October 25, 2012 (UTC) He tossed her a mouse. Icewish 01:14, October 25, 2012 (UTC) Shadow went hunting.Skaarsgurd (talk) 13:52, October 25, 2012 (UTC) Hoeny sighed. "Thanks," she mewed.Silverstar 17:02, October 25, 2012 (UTC) Orpheus nodded. "You are welcome," he said. Icewish 22:12, October 25, 2012 (UTC) Shade followed Shadow.Skaarsgurd (talk) 12:51, October 26, 2012 (UTC) He shared a rat with Eurydice. Icewish 12:58, October 26, 2012 (UTC) Shade vanished randomly.Skaarsgurd (talk) 13:03, October 26, 2012 (UTC) Thunder was heard in the dustance. Icewish 19:16, November 4, 2012 (UTC) Shadow came back from his hunt.Skaarsgurd (talk) 19:20, November 4, 2012 (UTC) Lightning flashed overhead. Icewish 19:23, November 4, 2012 (UTC) Shadow went inside his den.Skaarsgurd (talk) 19:25, November 4, 2012 (UTC) Mink padded inside her den. Icewish 19:27, November 4, 2012 (UTC) Gold was already asleep.Skaarsgurd (talk) 19:45, November 4, 2012 (UTC) She fell asleep. Icewish 19:51, November 4, 2012 (UTC) Shadow had a hard time falling asleep because of the thunder and lightning.Skaarsgurd (talk) 21:50, November 4, 2012 (UTC) Flood slept silently next to Gold.Silverstar 15:55, November 28, 2012 (UTC) (IDK what to post...) Icewish ♥ 23:42, November 28, 2012 (UTC) Gold purred loudly, Shadow decided to go talk to Flood if she was awake.Skaarsgurd (talk) 14:32, November 29, 2012 (UTC) Flood blinked open her eyes, and gave a yawn. She playfully shoved Gold. "Your loud purring woke me!" she purred.Silverstar 17:59, November 29, 2012 (UTC) Category:FanClan Category:Fanfiction